mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.70
I. New and Revamped Heroes New Hero: * Palace Immortal -- Chang’e. 599 Diamonds, 32,000 Battle Points. Launch Week Diamond Discount: 30% off! Hero Specialty: A sustained damage Mage who can greatly reduce skill cooldowns and strengthen her own skills by devouring the enemy’s basic ranged attacks! 1st Skill: Rabbit, Run -- Chang'e summons a group of rabbits to the target area, dealing magical damage to enemies they pass and reducing their movement speed. (Damage dealt by rabbits will decay when hitting the same target.) 2nd Skill: BlU!BlU!BIU! -- Chang'e continuously launches three energy balls forward, which deal magical damage to the first enemy unit they encounter. If all three energy balls hit the same unit, the target will be stunned. The same target can only be stunned once every few seconds. Passive: Each energy ball can devour an enemy's basic ranged attack once, increasing the ball’s damage. Ultimate: Bomb -- Launches a rabbit missile forward, which deals magic damage to the first enemy hit and then immediately splits into six small missiles that continue chasing the target. Each missile deals magic damage (each consecutive missile hit deals less damage). If the rabbit missile flies its full distance without hitting a target, it will split into 6 smaller missiles and randomly chase the nearest enemy unit. Passive Skill: Bunny -- Chang'e gains a blessing from her rabbit after each successful skill she casts, reducing the cooldown of her skills for a short period of time. (This blessing takes effect when skills are cast again). This effect can be stacked. * Freya and her skin - Rose will be given a new model, display, and skin portrait for an all—new look. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins New Skins: New Pharsa Skin - Peafowl! 599 Diamonds. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Coming April 22nd — Watch this space! Pharsa and her skin - Peafowl will be available in a bundle. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Corning April 22nd — Watch this space! III. Hero Adjustments Hayabusa * Ninjutsu: Shadow Heal: Optimized this skill’s healing type. Now when equipped with of Tranquillity. Support Emblem Talent Gift will work properly with this skill. Uranus * Transcendent Ward: Base shield provided adjusted from 280 + 120 x 6 to 260 + 90 x 6. * Radiance: Fixed a problem where Radiance had a very low chance of failing to stack. Estes * Moonlight Immersion: Base health instantly regenerated after using this skill adjusted from 240 + 20 x Skill Level to 220 + 30 x Skill Level. Increased the effect of enhanced Moonlight Immersion and Blessing of Moon Goddess accordingly. Vexana * Charmed Specter: Damage modifier adjusted from 1 to 0.6. * Cursed Oath: Continuous damage modifier adjusted from 0.3 to 0.2. Selena * HP Growth adjusted from 137.5 to 154.5. * Soul Eater: Shield modifier adjusted from 0.7 to 1. Nana * Molina Smooch: Fixed a problem where this skill would occasionally have misplaced special effects. * Molina Blitz: Fixed a problem where this skill would occasionally not enter cooldown after being interrupted. Kagura * Added a distance indicator between Kagura and her umbrella to help players better grasp the maximum range of her umbrella. Lesley * Master of Camouflage: Fixed a problem where this skill would have a chance to become permanently locked and unusable. Harley * Space Escape: Fixed a problem where this skill would have a chance to become permanently locked and unusable. Valir * Arcane Flame: Added a sound effect for when the cooldown ends. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield: 1.Added new Lord Spawn animation and display. 2.Improved assist logic so that when a hero is resurrected by Immortality. Their damage record won't be cleared. 3.Optimized abnormal status duration bar. When heroes are immune to control skills, the abnormal status bar will not appear. V. New Event and Features •Dear Players, it has been four months since the last "Mayhem Mode'' event, but your passion for "Mayhem Mode'' has not faded one bit! Therefore, by popular request, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang will reopen the Mayhem event for 15 days. If you want to experience one of the most thrilling and satisfying battle experiences ever. Be sure not to miss your chance! •Mayhem Mode Introduction: In Mayhem mode, the skill effects, skill damage and cooldowns of all available heroes are heightened, making each hero infinitely more fun than you could ever imagine! Use your favourite hero to destroy the enemy's base and claim victory! At the same time, a total of more than 50 popular heroes with a relatively high usage rate will be available in this mode as limited free heroes (new heroes will also eventually be available in this mode). a.You need to be at least level 9 to enter this mode and have a Credit Score of at least 90. b.You need to download the corresponding incremental resources to play this mode. c.You can obtain chest points, experience, and battle rewards from this mode. d.You cannot complete achievements in this mode. Data is not recorded in your personal profile or on the leader boards. e.You can watch games played in this mode in your History/Replays, etc. VI. System Adjustments •Optimized the detailed attributes interface in battle. Skill Icons in this Interface will change correctly as skills change. •Optimized the MPL event display when there is only one division. •Optimized festival event interface toggling and added a Football Mayhem interface. •Optimized interactive feedback when selecting heroes In Draft Pick Mode. Added Interface effects and sounds to give users more intuitive feedback. •Added level-up effects to the Emblem level-up popup window. •When in the Hero List or shop interface, after tapping on any new display interface and when returning to your previous interface, you will return to your prior position continuing where you left off on that interface's list. •In the Live stream interface, the low HP red screen flash effect now supports mobile devices with wider aspect ratio. •Hero List and Shop lists will now remember your previous position and will no longer return you to the top of the list. VII. Bug Fixes •Fixed a problem with followed live broadcasts where the number of viewers displayed errors. •Fixed a problem where spectator video playback would appear in the top-right corner of the screen. •Fixed a problem where Avatars and Flags for skin gifting tips were being displayed incorrectly. •Fixed a display error problem in the purchase interface. •Fixed an issue where some heroes were displayed incorrectly when HD hero assets had not been fully downloaded. •Fixed a targeting mode issue when facing both turrets and minions, where priority would be given to turrets instead of minions. •Fixed an issue where tapping the joystick multiple times would cause control abnormalities. Category:Patch Notes